King of Illusions
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: The whole thing was so weak, a frustrating illusion. But that’s what Itachi was; King of the most painful illusions, this one just happened to be real. Kisaita


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Yaoi possible spoilers if you're a good guesser…

Hello, once again not the sequel, that probably wont be coming out for a while since most of my writing time is now devoted to the movie I have to write for my Film as Lit class(gahhhh) so sorry about that. I am working on it but its slow going. In the mean time here's a little Kisaita piece I wrote cuz I was feeling mean and needed to torture someone and Itachi makes it to easy…I hope you enjoy.

Hope

--

King of Illusion

--

Itachi wanted to blink. No not blink, he wanted to shut his eyes and never open them again, or better yet he wished he'd never had eyes, that he'd never have had to feel this kind of pain. His eyes were burning, throbbing, like his nerves were on fire and someone had shoved a fork in each eye before swirling them both around.

He wanted to blink, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to open them again. He focused on keeping the mangekyou up and walking straight. Blobs of color swam across his vision, some asking questions which he ignored. He needed to get to his room.

He wished that they hadn't been called back immediately, that he and Kisame could have stayed away from Akatsuki for just another day, another day for Itachi to be weak and let Kisame care for him. But The Leader had called them back, and Itachi had to make it to his room before he could relax.

Kisame watched the smaller man, several steps ahead of him, his brisk pace taking him past the curious members without pause. The man fumbled with the knob to their room for a fraction of a second before bursting through the threshold. Kisame shut the door which clicked softly as he locked it, not that it mattered much here if someone really wanted in, but it kept people from walking in on accident.

Itachi stumbled slightly halfway across the room before he managed to collapse onto his bed with a quiet hiss of pain. He rolled over biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and digging the heel of his hands into his eyes taking long ragged breaths in through his nose. Kisame approached him quietly, allowing his partner several seconds before he reached out and pulled the hands away from his face.

"The doctor says that's bad for you." He said calmly

"The doctors a cretin." Itachi hissed his eyes were still screwed shut but didn't try to resist the larger man.

"Would you like an ice pack?" Kisame asked unbuttoning Itachi's cloak

"No." He answered with a hiss as Kisame slid him out of the cloak and moved him to the top of the bed. Just moving his head hurt.

"Heat pack?" the blue man asked murmuring a small apologize

"Yes." Kisame nodded knowing the other couldn't see him and turned to their bathroom. The man collected a small heating pack and a bottle of eye drops before returning to the eldest Uchiha. He sat on the edge of the bed setting down the hot pack before leaning over the man.

"Open an eye; we need to do the drops." Itachi scowled

"No, they do nothing but burn." He snapped Kisame ignored him unscrewing the cap to the bottle.

"Itachi, the doctor said-"

"I already told you the doctors an idiot!" Itachi snapped Kisame sighed

"I'm doing it no matter what you say. So just make this easier on both of us and open an eye." There was a short silence, Itachi biting his lip again

"I can't." he said his voice tight and controlled, trying not to sound too desperate or embaressed. Kisame leaned forward opening one eye gently with his thumb and forefinger. The man winced at the light staring up and the unfocused mass of blue and black that was Kisame then jerked as the drops hit his eye.

Kisame switched to the other eye, the onyx iris's edges were jagged, the whites bloodshot. Tears had filled the mans eyes making Kisame's gut wrench, but he pretended not to notice for Itachi's sake, letting three drops of the prescribed liquid splash onto and already wet eye. He knew it hurt, everything hurt, and there was nothing he could do.

"I'll go heat up the pack." Itachi didn't answer and Kisame left the younger man to try and collect himself as he waited.

Itachi's tears hadn't stopped in Kisame's absence, if anything they had escalated. Itachi tried to cover his eyes with his palms again when Kisame entered but the larger man pulled them away. Sitting back on the edge of the bed and placing the hot pack over the Uchiha's eyes.

"It's okay." Kisame said quietly "They're good for your eyes anyway." Itachi stayed silent allowing the tears to continue and his pride take the backseat. Kisame waited patiently, rubbing the smaller mans leg gently until the tears stopped. Itachi rolled onto his side slowly, being careful not to move his head to fast. It was only a few moments before he could feel Kisame lay on his side behind him, one strong arm wrapping around his waist and pull him against his wide chest.

Kisame considered begging him once again to stop this, to leave with him, to forget about what was. But he knew it was useless, they had already had all of those fights, and there was nothing to be said anymore. But still in the silence he wanted there to be something he could say to keep him.

Until recently he had been capable of loving him knowing what he was doing to himself, but with what he knew now, that this 'mission' of his was the only thing keeping them apart. That made this hard. Kisame kissed the back of the smaller man's shoulder; Itachi laced his fingers with the ones holding him to the older man in response, his grip weak. For years they had acknowledged each others feelings but it was slow, and these light touches were as far as they'd managed to get. The whole thing was so weak, a frustrating illusion. But that's what Itachi was; King of the most painful illusions, this one just happened to be real. Kisame wished he could be the only thing the other wanted or needed, but that's not how this worked. Kisame was on the outside, like Sasuke's team mates, someone who had to be left behind for Itachi to move forward. In some other time, it would be different, but here, the Uchiha was marching toward his death. Every moment could be the last, every morning he could wake up to find the other gone. And there was nothing he could do.

Itachi shivered at the feeling of Kisame's lips against his shoulder freezing when they parted as if he was going to say something. The moment lasted for longer than it should have before Kisame spoke "Itachi." He said the name so quietly it was hard to hear. Itachi shifted to lie on his back again one hand fallowing the arm wrapped around him to find Kisame's face. Pale white fingers slid across the man's blue skin, down his sharp jaw line and over rough parted lips.

"Kisame." He answered just as quietly before cupping the man's cheek and guiding him down to press their lips together. Kisame considered him with surprise, they had never actually kissed. Itachi parted his lips slightly with a shaky breath and slid his tongue across Kisame's lips. The older man froze for a moment before relaxing, kissing Itachi back deeper, clinging to the tiny frame beneath him. Kisame's deep all consuming kisses begging Itachi to change his mind, the small whimpers and moans Itachi let slip pleading Kisame to find a way to change everything. Itachi clutched at Kisame's shirt desperately as a sudden wave of terror washed over him. Kisame held him closer as though it would save him later. There hearts slammed against their chests in rhythm. For now they would hold up the illusion.


End file.
